


Discovered Gold

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Founder's Era Demon AU [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: After Mission Reunion, Blackberreh's Demon AU, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wing cuddling, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: When he returns from a long mission, all Itama wants to do is see Izuna.





	Discovered Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283835) by [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh). 



> I did it again! Blackberreh's Demon AU is just too much fun to write. I am loving it so much! This is a direct follow up to All That Glitters. Itama and Izuna's reunion after the three month long mission.
> 
> Find the demon AU here: It was created by Blackberreh: http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/

Itama paced before the Uchiha compound, parcel clenched tightly in one hand. Hashirama finished construction on the village’s newest district while he was on his mission. Standing before the compound’s gates was daunting. For the fifth time that night, he turned heel. The Senju made it less than three hundred yards before turning back to the compound once again. He drew in a sharp breath, feet planted firmly. This was ridiculous! He was being ridiculous. He could do this. It was just Izuna.

Just Izuna.

Itama groaned in frustration, dropping to his haunches on the walkway. Bangs fell into his face as he hung his head. Izuna’s feathers brushed his cheeks and ear lobes, a reminder of why he tortured himself like this. Shame crept up neck, tinting his cheeks a soft rose. He’s returned to the village just after midnight.

And spent the last four hours being a spineless guppy.

Itama longed to see him. Spent countless hours with the demon at the forefront of his thoughts. Three months was a long time to think of someone. How tender those claws were in his hair. That firm grip on his hand. Those long lashes fluttering over crimson irises. The warmth of breath on his ear. Sultry tone always patient and kind. His face reddened. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. This went beyond mere thinking.

He was pining, wasn’t he?

Itama clutched the parcel with both hands. The merchant bound it in simple brown paper and twine. The Senju sighed, stomach twisting into knots. He wanted to see him. Longed to see him. So why was this so damn hard-?

“Itama.”

The Senju blinked in surprise as a pair of clawed feet suddenly came into view. His breath caught in his throat, head angling back quickly to take in a full view of the demon. His stomach jolted, twisting tighter. Itama uncurled, rising with a practiced grace to his feet. “Izuna.” Hands trembled ever so slightly; the package forgotten in his hold.

Those red eyes darted over him in awe, taking in every detail as if they were both under a genjutsu. For a moment, the two just stared at each other; afraid to speak further. Izuna was every bit as beautiful as the last time he saw him. And there, glittering on his wrist was Itama’s bracelet. The Senju swallowed hard around a growing lump in his throat. “I’m home.”

Izuna took a step forward, hesitated. How unlike him. “You returned to me.”

“I have.”

And then, those clawed hands were pulling him forward, wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close. Like he was the most precious person in Izuna’s world. Itama drew in a sharp breath; let out a shudder. His head fit snugly beneath the demon’s chin. The skin he laid his cheek against was so warm, warm, warm.

A rumble rolled through Izuna’s chest in a content purr.

Itama found his arms encircling the demon, hands curling against that bare back; just below his wings. “I missed you.” The admission lifted a heavy weight from his chest. One he’d been carrying since the mission started. Three months; far too long. Itama buried himself in the Uchiha’s arms. Feathers brushed against his knuckles as Izuna’s wings came around him, seemingly blocking out the entire world. All that remained was the two of them.

“I find no joy in the village when you are gone.” The demon pressed their foreheads together, claws slipping back to his nape. He caught a feather’s tip, examining how securely it remained braided; crooning softly in approval.

Itama flushed at the sultry tone, bringing a few much needed inches between them. “I brought you a gift.” He held the rumbled parcel out like a barrier between them, nerved edging into his tone. A small voice in his mind chided him for the wrapping. So unworthy to present such a regal creature.

Izuna accepted with a raised brow; clawed through the brown paper easily and almost keened. “Splendid.” From a claw dangled two delicate bands of white gold. Where Itama's bracelet glittered, the thin bands shimmered with an otherworldly grace.

“They’re for your horns.” Itama motioned above his head, as if to simulate the curved ivory.

Without a word, Izuna passed the bands back and bowed his head to the Senju’s height. Itama felt  a strange heat spread through him as he slid the bands, inch by inch, over the demon’s horns. His fingers stroked lightly over the smooth surface, lingering to keep contact. The urge to touch almost drove him crazy.

Izuna unclipped the choker from his neck and slid it around Itama’s. The leather fit snugly, but not too restricting. Anything too tight on a shinobi’s neck was begging for trouble with such honed senses. Itama's fingers brushed over the diamond in thinly veiled surprise. “...Izuna.”

“It suits you, Love.” Izuna cradled his cheek in his claws, a satisfied smile curving his lips. “Now, everyone will know you are mine.”


End file.
